User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Crystal temples, Collective consciousness and codes
God is just a Collective consciousness The Gods, The Collective consciousness The tree of life(Collective consciousness/Sub-sub-Logos) is a tree of life shaped energy structure that contains the consciousness of every living creature(And all the atoms that make up the planet, everything on the planet is connected by the roots of the tree of life) on a planet and it can be accessed through the 32 crystal temples which are all connected by 8 quantum energy channels to a central crystal temple on the planet which contains the tree of life, all tree of lifes in the Omniverse are energetically/vibrationally connected to a multidimensional polygon and all these tree of lifes/multidimensional polygons are merged into one in the singularity/Zero point/psychic dimension and this is the collective consciousness of all of existence and this is called xen world which is constructed out of negative dimensions which are caused by the negative volume of the zero-dimensional points of superstrings(The singularity is all xen particles/superstrings merged) Ley lines and higher dimensional energy The Crystal temples have access to the higher dimensions. Ley lines(Aura of the planet) are energy points that flow out of the roots of the tree of life and they overlay on the quantum energy channels+The planets Chakras. The planets Kundalini surrounds the Tree of life. The Akashic records are in the xen world. Living beings have there own polygons Spiritual atoms are the soul/consciousness and is xen energy that flows through the kundalini, DNA is encoded in the morphogenetic field(Which is also the aura and it also constructs the body) of a living creature and the morphogenetic field is made out of energy and flows out of and originates from the kundalini and the xen energy(Consciousness) comes from the higher dimensions goes through the higher dimensional structure of the brain and into the kundalini, the heart pumps blood around the body and the blood is the soul and the heart chakra(heart) along with all the other chakras are energy spirals which come out of the kundalini. The morphogenetic field of a living creature is woven into the morphogenetic field of the planet which is woven into the solar systems and then the galaxy and the universe this is the Logos hierarchy. Each being has its own multidimensional polygon but it is overlayed over the races polygon and the planets polygon. Codes 150 families and collective consciousness A race is chosen by the tree of life to be an advance race and it is headed by the rulers of that races head of collective consciousness which are the 150 families(300) which rule the planet and are headed and descendants of the Adam and Eve of that planet. These families and there close relatives throughout the race are highly spiritual and have spiritual powers which are not common and ones that are and these spiritual powers are controlled by there chakras+consciousness. Chakras are energy points in the body which are actually a mass of cells which contain xen crystals(Crystalised xen energy), bones also contain small amounts of xen crystals and bones as shown by Stephen M. Phillips encode sacred geometries! The reason as to why these families are more spiritual is because there xen crystals in there bodies have been fully crystalized because flame(xen crystals/xen energy)+Luna crystalizes them fully. Adam and Eve, The Flame and Luna Half of all alien races in the Omniverse(most of them are physical beings) are 99% xen(xen energy-based) 1% dark(Nubilus energy-based) and this balances out the omniverses this xen energy and nubilus energy comes from the chaos energy that the omniverses is made out of. The nubilus energy is energy that is the poler opposite of xen energy meaning it has no active consciousness and this causes it to be a lower form of consciousness which is matter meaning it is physical and xen energy that is crystallised(physical) becomes a different form of xen energy which is the astral matter of Lunar Deities (The Lunar goddess is an avatar of Virgo who encases the physical dimensions which are the 1st to 8th vibrational dimension) the original form of xen energy is flame this gives xen energy a polar opposite(The Eve(is Lunar) and Adam(is Solar/flame) of alien races contain the polar opposites of the xen energy for humans the Adam is an avatar of Sanat(avatar of Enki) and his wife's(avatar of Virgo) avatar is Eve) Codes, Flame and Luna The heads of a Collective consciousness which are the Adam and Eve and the families contain 2 multidimensional polygons, these 2 multidimensional polygons which are the Adam and Eve polygons AKA Flame and Luna polygons can be merged together to form the Tree of life(Collective consciousness)'s polygon that means these polygons are like codes which can be used to control the tree of life. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information